Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 010
& ！ タッグデュエル (前編) | romaji = Jūdai to Shō! Taggu Dyueru (Zenpen) | japanese translated = Judai & Sho! Tag Duel (First Part) | episode number = 10 | japanese air date = December 15, 2004 | english air date = October 25, 2005 | japanese opening = Rising Weather Hallelujah | japanese ending = Borderline Battle | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = | animation director = Chi Man Park }} "Tag Team Trial, Part 1", known as "Judai & Sho! Tag Duel (First Part)" in the Japanese version, is the tenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on December 8, 2004 and in the United States on October 24, 2005. Summary Dr. Crowler continues his vendetta against Jaden Yuki and the Slifer Red dorm. Chazz Princeton approaches him and requests that he be made one of the opponents that Jaden and Syrus Truesdale will face in their upcoming Tag Duel, to determine if they are expelled or not. Crowler declines, and states that he's brought in the greatest Tag Team in the world to Duel them instead. At the Slifer Red dorm, Jaden and Syrus are going over their Decks, and Syrus stares at his "Power Bond" card, and vows that this time, he'll use it properly and that he won't let his brother's words get in his head. They head to the arena. The crowd has gathered, and Alexis Rhodes introduces herself to Bastion Misawa and comments that she's the reason that Jaden and Syrus are in this situation, since they were helping her at the Abandoned Dorm. Syrus' brother Zane is present and he thinks to himself that this is Syrus' chance to prove his worth as a Duelist. Crowler introduces their opponents - The Paradox Brothers who previously dueled against Yugi and Joey at Duelist Kingdom. He then explains the rules - each team will start with 8000 LP and partners may not share strategies or reveal what is in their hands, but they may use any card that their partner has already placed on the field, with the exception of attacking with their partner's monsters. No one is permitted to attack during their first turn. Each player Summons a single monster each during their first turn - Syrus plays "Gyroid" in Attack Position", Para plays "Jirai Gumo" in Attack Position, Jaden plays "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" in Defense Position and Dox plays "Kaiser Sea Horse" in Attack Position. Dox then activates "Tribute Doll". He Tributes his brother's "Jirai Gumo" to Special Summon the Level 7 "Kazejin". He then plays "Dark Designator" and selects Para as its target, declaring "Sanga of the Thunder", which is thus moved from Para's Deck to his hand. Syrus Summons "Steamroid" and then plays "Polymerization" to fuse it with "Gyroid", thus Fusion Summoning "Steam Gyroid". He attacks Para directly, as both monsters belong to Dox, but Dox activates "Kazejin's" ability, reducing the Battle Damage to 0. Syrus Sets a card to end his turn. Para activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Jirai Gumo" from his Graveyard, and immediately plays "Tribute Doll" to use it as a Tribute for a Level 7 monster - "Suijin". He then Tributes his brother's "Kaiser Sea Horse" to Tribute Summon the LIGHT "Sanga of the Thunder". He Tributes his two new monsters and his brother's "Kazejin" to call forth "Gate Guardian". It attacks and destroys "Steam Gyroid", reducing Syrus and Jaden to 6450 LP. Crowler believes that in targeting Syrus, the brothers have found the weak link their opponents. Para Sets a card to end his turn. Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Clayman" and then plays "Polymerization" to fuse it with "Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster" in Defense Position, using its effect to half its ATK to attack directly, dealing 1000 damage to the brothers. Dox activates "Fairy Meteor Crush", equipping it to "Gate Guardian", which would give it the piercing ability. Syrus activates his face-down "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy it, but Para chains his face-down "Judgement of Anubis" discarding a card to negate "Mystical Space Typhoon" and destroy "Rampart Blaster", with its ATK being dealt to Jaden and Syrus as damage. Dox then Summons "Defense Wall", which will redirect any attack Jaden and Syrus make to it. Syrus Summons "Cycroid" in Defense Position, and Para attacks and destroys it with "Gate Guardian", reducing Jaden and Syrus' LP to 1700. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale vs. Para and Dox '''Turn 1: Syrus' Syrus draws "Gyroid" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Para Para draws "Jirai Gumo" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2200/100) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/800) in Defense Position. Turn 4: Dox Dox draws. He then Normal Summons "Kaiser Sea Horse" (1700/1650) in Attack Position. Dox then activates "Tribute Doll" to Tribute Para's "Jirai Gumo" and Special Summon "Kazejin" (2400/2200) from his hand in Attack Position, however "Kazejin" won't be allowed to attack this turn. Dox then activates "Dark Designator" by selecting Para and declaring "Sanga of the Thunder" for the effect of "Dark Designator". Since Para has "Sanga of the Thunder" in his Deck, it is added to his hand. Turn 5: Syrus Syrus draws. He then Normal Summons "Steamroid" (1800/1800) in Attack Position. Syrus then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Gyroid" and "Steamroid" to Fusion Summon "Steam Gyroid" (2200/1600) in Attack Position. "Steam Gyroid" attacks Para directly, but Dox activates the effect of "Kazejin" to reduce the ATK of "Steam Gyroid" to 0 until the end of the Damage Step ("Steam Gyroid": 2200 → 0 ATK). Because of that, Para takes no damage. At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Kazejin" expires ("Steam Gyroid": 0 → 2200 ATK). Syrus Sets a card. Turn 6: Para Para draws. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Jirai Gumo" (2200/100) in Attack Position. He then activates "Tribute Doll" to Tribute "Jirai Gumo" and Special Summon "Suijin" (2500/2400) from his hand in Attack Position, but "Suijin" won't be allowed to attack this turn. Para then Tributes Dox's "Kaiser Seahorse" to Tribute Summon "Sanga of the Thunder" (2600/2200) in Attack Position (as "Kaiser Sea Horse" is treated as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT monster). Para then Tributes "Kazejin", "Suijun" and "Sanga" to Special Summon "Gate Guardian" (3750/3400) in Attack Position. "Gate Guardian" attacks and destroys "Steam Gyroid" (Jaden/Syrus: 8000 → 6450 LP). Para Sets a card. Turn 7: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization". Jaden's hand contains "Skyscraper", "Elemental HERO Avain", "Elemental HERO Sparkman", "Spark Blaster", and "Elemental HERO Clayman". He Normal Summons "Clayman" (800/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Clayman" and "Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster" (2000/2500) in Defense Position. Since "Rampart Blaster" is in face-up Defense Position, Jaden uses "Rampart Blaster" to attack Para and Dox directly, however the ATK of "Rampart Blaster" will be halved during damage calculation ("Rampart Blaster": 2000 → 1000 ATK). The attack then hits Para and Dox (Para/Dox: 8000 → 7000 LP). After damage calculation, the ATK of "Rampart Blaster" returns to its original value ("Rampart Blaster": 1000 → 2000 ATK). Turn 8: Dox Dox draws "Fairy Meteor Crush" and subsequently activates it, equipping it to "Gate Guardian" and granting "Gate Guardian" the ability to inflict piercing damage. Syrus activates his face-down "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Fairy Meteor Crush", but Para activates his face-down "Judgement of Anubis" to negate the effect of "Mystical Space Typhoon" and destroy it by discarding one card. After that resolves, the second effect of "Judgment of Anubis" activates, allowing Para to destroy "Rampart Blaster" and inflict its ATK as damage to Jaden and Syrus (Jaden/Syrus: 6450 → 4450 LP). Dox then Normal Summons "Defense Wall" (0/2100) in Defense Position. While this monster is in face-up Defense Position, it will be the only monster that Jaden and Syrus can attack. Turn 9: Syrus Syrus draws "Cycroid" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1000) in Defense Position. Turn 10: Para Para draws. "Gate Guardian" attacks and destroys "Cycroid". "Gate Guardian" then inflicts piercing damage to Jaden and Syrus (Jaden/Syrus: 4450 → 1700 LP). Duel continues in the next episode. Differences in adaptations * Samejima asking Cronos who will be Judai and Sho's opponents is removed from the dub. * When Crowler introduces the Paradox Brothers in the dub, he states that their last opponent was Yugi Muto, while in the Japanese version, he simply states that they were known to have Dueled Yugi at Duelist Kingdom. * In the dub, Jaden states that the brothers won't beat them, as they couldn't even beat "male pattern baldness", while in the Japanese version, he is excited to be Dueling the same opponents that Yugi once did. * In the Japanese version, Asuka is generally friendly to Misawa, but in the dub, Alexis repeatedly tells Bastion to be quiet. * When Para summons "Sanga Of The Thunder" by sacrificing "Kaiser Sea Horse", Dox explains the effect, but says that it allows him to summon "Sanga" instead of his brother. * During this duel, "Rampart Blaster" is continually referred to as a "he" when she is in fact the first female Elemental Hero Fusion Monster. * When "Rampart Blaster" attacks with its effect, the dub mistakenly shows the "Elemental Hero Clayman" card below it. Mistakes * When Dox summons "Defense Wall", it is incorrectly shown as a Normal monster. * When "Steam Gyroid" attack "Kazejin" while "Kazejin" uses its effect, it should've been destroyed, as "Kazejin's" effect also drops the attacking monster to 0 atk, meaning Jaden and Syrus should have lost 2400 life points. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.